


BroChristmas

by JLenon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLenon/pseuds/JLenon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Stiles can't go home for Christmas, so they decided to celebrate the holiday at home with their new roommate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BroChristmas

Scott always loved Christmas and he had many reasons for that. First, the holiday had this great significance of love and family. It also had beautiful houses getting even prettier with the lights and general Christmas decorations. But what made him love it the most was how his mother would always try and spend the whole day with him. Sometimes her work would get in the way (she wasn’ the only nurse who wanted to spend Christmas with her family) and they would decide to change the date for whatever day she was around. That way she never missed Christmas and he didn’t have to miss her.

When Stiles came along, they added another tradition for the end of the year celebrations. They created BroChristmas, a name both kids found very creative at the time. It didn't have the good food regular Christmas had, but it never lacked the familiar and loving feel, even when they were playing videogames and yelling at each other because of it.

That year, however, BroChristmas would have to be the only celebration. Fresh out of college Stiles and Scott had no money to go home and visit their parents. They barely had money to go through the months, having to add a roommate for the two-bedroom apartment they were renting.

It was actually quite easily to share a room after not only being glued to their hips for the most part of their life, but also being roommates at college. The fact that they would end up being as friend to Dexter, the roommate, as they did was definitely a plus. He was in med-school, doing crazy hours and still found time to hang out and make fun of how close the two of them were. They didn’t mind, though, because they finally found another friend (which really won them some points with their parents) and also he was paying almost half the rent. At that point, he could make fun of whatever he wanted.

“I guess that’s it, BroChristmas is the way.” Stiles announced after going through their finances again. “Unless Dex is willing to pay some airplane tickets for us.”

“Well, I’m not willing to call my father for anything, so…” He said because he had this terrible relationship with his father. A lot of abandonment issues to go through, Scott thought.

“Then it’s decided. We do BroChristmas, with videogames and movies.” Stiles concluded more excited than he probably should. He really liked BroChristmas. He liked even more saying BroChristmas.

“I’ll sure choose the movies.” Dexter said.

“And cook?” Scott asked. Actually, he begged with those puppy eyes that made it so hard to say no.”

“Okay, but just because you guys are terrible cooks and I don’t want to spend the next day in the Brospital.”

“Stop making fun of BroChristmas.” Stiles said. “It’s a holiday as important as any, when we celebrate the friendship and the love that surrounded us for the year that passed and that we had our bro by our side. It’s big.”

“I’m no making fun of it.” Dexter said, making fun of it. “It’s just… _so_ you guys putting bro in front of everything.”

“Okay, whatever. Getting past the very hurtful way Dexter is diminishing our loving tradition, we should talk presents. And by talk, I mean we should not do it because we don’t have the money for it.”

“Oh, come on, presents!” Scott said excitedly because presents were awesome and the thought of not having them was terrible. 

“I know, I like presents just as the next guy, however I prefer electricity over presents and…”

“A Secret Santa would cut the cost at half.” Dexter suggested.

“Stiles is terrible at Secret Santa, he always tries to find out who got who and spoil the whole thing.” Scott accused and Stiles wasn’t that amused about it. 

“I don’t spoil. If anything, I make it more fun adding another layer to the game.”

“Running from you psychotic self?”

“Give us a better idea then, smart boy.”

Scott thought about it, really thought about it. Stiles and Dexter were looking at him, doubting his abilities to come up with something and that only made him want to have an idea even more. So, when something came to him, he didn’t even stop to consider if it was a good idea.

“We should do our presents.” He announced and the other two looked at each other before saying in unison.

“No.”

“Come on, it’s gonna be so cool, we can do whatever we want, it just has to be like manual things and that’s it. Presents, good food, videogames, BroChristmas. That’s a great idea.”

It was a terrible idea, they realized merely days after deciding to do it. They totally ignored the fact that they didn’t have time or creativity to do something good with their hands, at least not something you can give as a present.

Therefore, when the day to exchange presents came, the three of them were quite nervous. BroChristmas had worked out great to that point. The food was awesome and made Scott even happier for the decision of getting another roommate (it was a big debate at the time, Stiles never considering the big crush he would get for the new guy). The playing and yelling and making fun of each other was just the right amount, but the time to deliver the presents kind of haunted the whole day. Because nobody was happy with their presents. Nobody but Scott, at least.

“Here.” He said giving the two guys in front of him a very carefully wrapped… thing.

“Thanks, buddy.” Stiles said with a big smile getting the thing, Dexter doing the same. “It looks great.” He said, apparently too early. Because once they got the wrapping paper out of the way, they spent a little (maybe a long) time staring at it.

It was hard to decide what to say because in all honestly they had no idea what they were looking it. Dexter guessed it was maybe some kind of deformed jar, which Stiles was spinning around to maybe get a better understanding of it. Didn’t help.

“Thanks so much, dude, that’s awesome.” Dexter lied because really, what else to say Scott and his big shinning eyes?

“Oh yeah, I’m gonna use it… so much!” Stiles nodded a little more forcedly then necessary. If Scott noticed, he didn’t say anything. He just turned around to get some cookies while Dexter and Stiles looked at each other and mouthed “what the hell?”.

When Scott turned back to them, it was Stiles turn, but the man had just no will to do it. He looked at the very ugly present Scott gave him and imagined the awesome thing Dexter probably did, because Dexter was awesome and he sure did some fantastic present, and there he was. With his lame one.

Because although Stiles came up with a million great ideas for things to do, not a single one of them panned out. Maybe because he was terrible at arts and crafts, maybe because grad school as kicking his ass worse than he thought, he reached a week before Christmas with nothing.

He extended his arms, guilt all over his face, and gave the two man in front of him his card. It was also wrapped with a sad ‘I tried’ writing on top of it. Inside, a ten dollar gift card from Starbucks.

“I really tried.” Stiles said half embarrassed.

“Well, that’s just pathetic.” Dexter said shaking his head. “Starbucks? Why not a sex shop? Or a pet shop?”

“We don’t have any pet.” Scott reminded him.

“And how a sex and pet shop relate?” Stiles asked.

“In no way, weirdo.” Dexter explained. “But Starbucks? I don’t even like Starbucks.”

“You go there every day.” Stiles said.

“You even yelled at the door because it was closed today.” Scott added.

“Well, my addiction to coffee it’s in no way related to the brand of the coffee shop I buy it from.” He shrugged. “It’s just sad that I have only known you guys for a few months and still got the best present around here.”

“We’ll decide if that’s true or not.” Stiles said, liking the challenge. “And with that introductory speech, I gotta say you lost a few points already.”

“A lot of points.” Scott crossed his arms trying to look upset. He was terrible at it and only made Dexter think he was cuter.

“Okay, wait here.”

Dexter stood up and went to the refrigerator and got two mugs wrapped with some brown paper. He took the paper out and used the handles to deliver it, making sure one side was always facing him.

“That’s my present.” He said with the bigger smile Scott ever saw in him. If it was because he really liked the present he choose or because he was winning best present of the night, he wasn’t sure.

They got the mugs in the same position Dexter deliver it and inside found a big variety of candies, pretty much every kind they talked about since Dexter moved in.

“There’s a big container with the candy I didn’t use hidden inside the fridge. Just don’t eat it all at once ‘cause I don’ want to treat sick adults.”

They obviously got a handful of candies and put in their mouths instantly, giving some to Dexter because it was rude to eat candy with people staring. But after that rushed reaction, Stiles said.

“Although that’s actually a good present, how does that make you the winner?”

Dexter smiled again before turning the mug around. In the side that now faced the two sugar high boys, there was a sentence. ‘Best Brommates Ever’.

“There’s this place near the gym where you can, like, write in mugs and stuff like that. And since you two love these bro thing…”

“You embraced the bro.” Scott said so happy he could explode.

“Maybe?” Dexter shrugged before having the two other jumping on top of him and hugging him.

“You are officially a bro!” Stiles announced. “I’ll now call you Broxter forever.”

“You are never calling me Broxter again.” Dexter said, now throwing candy at Stiles face. “Merry Christmas, guys.”

“Merry BroChristmas, you mean.”


End file.
